OH the woes of a sister of a hero
by Carriedreamer
Summary: Being the sister of the hero of the winds isn't all it's cracked up to be, especially when you have to watch your foolish older brother unsuccessfully try to woo the woman of his dreams... who wants nothing to do with him Chapter 2 up
1. A hero, a pirate and a hero's sister

Author's note- It's been almost two years since my first finished story Why me came out, and I've had requests to continue it, I've already begun mapping out a sequel, and the first chapter is posted, but I've had requests to do a prequel of sorts to Why me, I started one, but I absolutely couldn't stand it, and I abandoned the series, but, I couldn't stay away, so I decided to try again, this time a new plot than the other, and for all those who have not yet read Why me, I hope you enjoy this anyway.

* * *

OoO 

I was a naïve little girl and always have been been, I mean I was stupid enough to go chasing after my brother when this HUGE bird comes out of nowhere… but that's a completely different story, go look at the Windfall gazette's archives, huge story, don't feel like going into it.

My name's Aryll Harkain, I'm fifteen years old now, currently awaiting approval to get my first job at this café on Windfall, but that doesn't really mean anything at the moment, besides me thinks it might be time to introduce you to the main boy in this story. The greatest hero of all time, the windwaker, my revered brother, my…

My bane of my existence.

And the bane of every other woman's…

He's walking ever so stridently, so proudly, completely or so he says "unaware" of the thousands of eyes who are undressing him in their minds, he runs a hand through his blonde locks, tied in a ponytail, leans towards his attempted victim, lowers his sunglasses, revealing his bright green eyes, enough to melt even the coldest woman's heart, he leans in for the kill,

And receives a slap in return.

OOOOOO ouch! Got that right in the face that time Big brother.

He's unfazed, as usual, and after a mock battle the woman storms away, I can't help but sigh, Big brother doesn't seem fazed in the least!

" HEY LINK!"

He turns to me, and just as before he's calm and composed.

" Hello Ary."

" Still think you'll have a room tonight Big brother, or will she throw your things into the ocean like last time." He raised his eyebrow, and smirked, that ever so annoying smirk.

" I'll let her calm down, honestly she's so unblaringly obvious in her jealousy of those other girls,." He tugs on his collar, " can't say I blame her."

Oh yes, I forgot to mention, this whole being worshipped as a hero has made my brother ungodly arrogant.

" Has it ever crossed your mind she just might not be interested in you Link, I mean you've known each other a while now, she may just want to keep it friendly…" Perfectly sound reasoning but of course…

There's no getting through to him, " She won't be able to resist me for much longer, no woman can resist my charms…" " Besides…" He sheepishly scratches his neck, " Erm… it's destiny, she has to love me, those are the rules!"

That is the most pathetic thing I think I've heard from any man's mouth, and from my brother, it's even more sad.

She comes back, her eyes are narrowed, and I even flinch,

" You are so lucky you have that damn wand, the minute-!" She put a finger right to his nose, " I figure out how to use that damn wand, you are OFF my ship!"

He just gives that triumphant grin, she growls and stalks off, he wanders after her, and turns around and gives me a bold wink.

Oh the woes of being the sister of a lovesick pervert…

* * *

I, Link Harkain, the hero of the winds, am at a complete loss… Whatever point is there for me to live… My eighteen years of life are nothing… nothing special… nothing is worth anything! 

There's nothing worse in this world than being rejected by the woman you love…

She's being completely unreasonable, of course I find solace in the arms of a woman, I cannot hold you, so I have to go for the next best thing!

All I get is pain in my face, or worse the cold shoulder.

Honestly, what kind of reward is that, I saved her life DIN DAMNMIT!

Honestly doesn't she see, doesn't she see, she… she…

SHE DRIVES ME CRAZY!

Every time she bats those blue eyes of hers at me, I feel my insides go like jelly, can't she see, does she even care,

DIN, NAYRU, FAORE! And you let her wear those tight pants, it accents her…

… You'll forgive my sin, won't you Gods…

I just can't help myself…

* * *

I am a princess and a pirate captain I have more authority than he ever will especially at the young age of seventeen, and he _**STILL**_ can't take the hint… 

He is seriously deluded.

I'm beginning to wonder if I've just made that cheek of his permanently numb, suppose it's time for me to switch to the other cheek.

" Tetra… one of these DAYS!"

I turn right back to him, " One of these days I'm gonna scream rape at the top of my lungs and let the crew deal with you!"

He visibly pales, " You wouldn't."

" Of course I would, I'm a captain, I can do whatever I want."

Oh great holy gods how could you give this sea THIS hero, I thought heroes were supposed to be honorable, great warriors with hearts of gold, the kind of knight in shining armor every woman dreams OF! Instead

You give us this…

You know, you gods have sick senses of humor.

" Tetra… what do I have to do… What do I have to do to prove to you!"

Prove to me what? That's he's a sick pervert who purposely goes and makes out with **_every_** woman in sight.

No thank you.

" I don't wanna hear it Link, get it through your head Link, there is **NOTHING **you can do to make me see you as anything but a sick pervert!""we're leaving in the morning, so I suggest you go to bed, that's what I'm doing."

Harsh, but effective, Maybe for once he'll leave me alone.

One can only hope.

* * *

PERVERT! I'll show her pervert, it's her own damn fault for being so damn… 

Desirable.

She told me to go to bed, but I won't, I'm gonna go drown my sorrows in highly caffeinated coffee! She'll feel so bad she'll be all over me!

**…**

Good god I'm pathetic.

I've been told by everyone I could get any woman I want, ANY woman I want, and I can, most girls are so flustered by my prowess they can hardly say no…

So why can't I get the only woman I really want…

" There has to be something… something that I can do to prove myself to her, something to prove how much I love her!" " Come on Gods, you're on my side aren't you, I cleaned up your mess with Ganon, now you OWE ME, GIMME A CLUE, YOU OWE ME!" " A sign ANYTHING!"

Thunder sounds… and my pleas are met with a sudden downpour... I feel my ears flatten.

You know what… I'm switching religions.

* * *

A/N- Poor Link, lovesick, and alone, Tetra, very much un lovesick and annoyed, and little Aryll stuck in the middle, what is a sister to do? Stick around and find out. 

Music listened while writing this

_Aryll- manic Monday- The bangles_

_Link- She drives me crazy- Fine young cannibals _

_Tetra-I need a hero- Shrek 2 OST_


	2. Love is overrated anyways

A/N-I don't own the Legend of Zelda.

* * *

It's hard being me sometimes, unfortunately Mr. "I'm the hero of the winds, you have to love me" isn't my only half stalker.

I have many, many who have tried ordering me drinks, food… jewelry, expensive clothes, letters drenched in that disgusting colougne…

What is it with the male persona that sincerely believes all of that is what will make a girl love him.

Sure Mr. Arrogant hasn't done anything like that, he's much more… physical of course, god forbid he ever get me a pretty bauble for my growing collection.

Why of course I keep the gifts, what's worth the evil looks! It's not like I want them, but they won't take em back, ugh.

Then again… at least half of them have finally gotten the point… though for some reason they did end up with unexplainable injuries… but they mist likely hurt themselves trying to make a bloody ass of themselves to impress me, though God know knows! But at least they have gotten the point, at least they don't go reaching for me butt every five seconds!

Unlike a certain green garbed hero wannabe! Wait… no more green… he threw that whole get-up away a long time ago…they're long gone..

Well… not all of it.

I doubt it will even fit his head anymore…

Obsessive I know… but I saw the green thing lying on the top of the trash can one night and I couldn't just leave it there.

Guess I miss the boy who used to wear this every day with such crazy pride…

o0o

And I wish he'd come back…

I feel more sorry for her than my brother…

Still… it's still a sad sight. He's just stirring his coffee, staring blankly at the black beverage, I doubt he's even taken a sip.

" Um… Big Bro, we're closing."

He just nods, and flashes a twenty rupee piece at us.

" The coffee was only two-."

" Keep the change sis, I owe it to you for making me deal with me this long."

He sounds pathetic, but still…

" Link?"

" What."

" This isn't healthy." I pull a stool over, " You have to get over her, it's not like she's the only-."

He shook his head, " You weren't there Aryll, it's hard to explain you know."

Oh ho, now we're getting somewhere.

" What do you mean Link?"

Spill. Now. There has to be a record for this, my brother does not speak of what happened at Ganon's tower.

EVER.

" You wouldn't understand little sis, do yourself a favor and go get ready for bed."

I'm staying with Jillian, the owner of the café, as a personal favor to my brother on her part, neither of us could just bare to go back to Outset… too many memories and the thought that I wouldn't be smelling her soup…

No. I won't think about it, too painful.

He goes back of course, he nurses her, which is why Tetra's ship has been docked here for so long… the doctors can do nothing, and no matter how many fairies my brother battles to get to…

It's hopeless. I feel terrible, Link says she can't even remember who he is, but he bares it, while I can't even bare to be in the same room…

" Aryll honey?"

" Jillian, I'm sorry I should have-."

Jillian is the kind twenty-eight year old owner of the café, she's grateful to my brother as most of Outset is, but the two share a personal bond, it was here in this café, Link would rest his weary bones, and she'd bandage him up good right before he went back to the next hell's pit his journey would send him to.

It's hard to believe my brother isn't permanently traumatized from some of the stuff he saw. I know for a fact Tetra won't even talk about what Ganon…

She ends there, and I don't even think Link has even asked. It's not hard to imagine what that sick bastard did to traumatize to a helpless twelve year old girl…

I shudder to think how lucky I was… I still wonder what would have happened…

Jillian gives my hand a hard squeeze, " Come on Honey, your brother looks positively exhausted, you should go to bed."

o0o

I watch the two of them go up, as I always do, it's become a routine, I'm grateful to Jillian for letting Aryll stay here and also giving her a part time job, keeping her mind off the whole situation with Grama and all...

People think I have this easy life… well newsflash I don't., sure I'm cavorting with the hottest pirate captain on this side of the sea practically next door but…

Life has fallen apart since that bastard came to this sea… I wish sometimes he never had, even though I never would have met the love of my life if it weren't for him.

Still.

The love of my life stil won't give me the time of day!

What the hell do I have to do!

Climb up this damn building and shout it at the top of my lungs!

…

Wait. I already tried that.

Damn liquor. Damn Komali and his stupid New year's pranks…

I'm at my wit's end, I can't deal with this and my Gram's… condition.

Ugh. I wonder if I could find a chu-chu around here…

Yep, that's what I'm going to do, if I drink enough of it, maybe I'll forget all my troubles and actually be happy.

Pfft. Fat chance.

Let's go try it.

" Excuse me… young man."

Hmm. What another old lady who needs me to get her cat out of the tree again?

No. Starnge I don't remember that booth there.

I really am losing it.

" From your behavior I can only deduce you're having problems with a girl, Am I right boy?'

Am I that obvious…

" What's it to you."

She chuckles, " Well what if I could tell you I know a way to fix your dilemma."

" Yeah right… you couldn't fix this."

" Try me boy…"

o0o

I wonder sometimes why my crew lets Link get away with half he does.

And I wonder how the hell he's not been arrested yet.

Sure years ago there was maybe a time the thought passed through my mind that maybe just MAYBE Link and I…

But then he went though puberty in a big way, and that sweet almost lovable boy from Outset disappeared, gone, kapoof, and I miss him every day.

But there's no need I guess to wish, to dream.

Why's it so hard to find a decwent guy here, a knight in shining armor per-say, thought I had one but apparently not.

I guess I'm just one of the unlucky ones, I'm the princess Zelda who will have to look elsewhere for love… maybe I'm not even destined for it.

Bah. Love is overrated anyways.

o0o

And I'd be hell of a much better without it.

" A what now?"

I can feel myself begin to sweat, I must be dreaming, it could never be this easy, one just one….

" A necklace lad, it's made of a gem which many sas the wearer will fall instantly and deeply in love with it's giver."

Despite myself I hesistate, " You mean a forced love… she won't really love me…"

The old lady cracks a grin, it's rather disgusting she's lost most of her teeth, but the again it seems most old lady fortunetellers have lost most of their teeth, whether they do it on purpose is still unknown to me… but what am I babbling about!

" No child, the gem works In a peculer way, it will draw out hidden feelings which perhapsd pride is not allowing them to show."

It's too good to be true.

" What's the catch?" I find myself glaring at this old lady, for some reason even though she's trying to help me, she makes me… rather uneasy…

" None lad, I saw your dilemma earlier, and I wish to help, this necklace will ease your troubles."

Again what's the catch.

" But…" She continues.

Pfft. Knew it, everything's gotta have a catch.

" Are you absolutely sure this young woman is who you want, there are plenty of young woman in the sea Lad, shouldn't you just give up and find someone new?"

' NO!" " You don't understand, she's the only who could possibly-." The idea is just too horrible to even think. " How much?"

The old woman only smiles.

And I suddenly feel a foreboding feeling in my stomach.

But I don't care.

If this is the only way to get her to love me.

So be it.

o0o

I'm beginning to fear for my brother's mental state.

Jillian allows me to have a candle in my room but one it goes out, it's time for bed, I try to read, but I just get distracted by thoughts of Link and this whole Tetra situation.

I feel bad for her… I feel bad for him….

Bah, looking at these stories of gallant heroes rescusing the damsels.

" Pfft." " where's a damsel when you need one big brother, then maybe you'd leave poor Tetra alone."

Though knowing my brother… he'd most likely ignore the poor girl after rescuing her. So yet another addition to his ever growing harem…

As I recall Tetra's birthday is tomorrow. I just hope my brother doesn't make an ass of himself…

" Please please oh goddesses…."

Then again…

They've never listened to me before, so what makes this so different. I just have a bad feeling in my stomach. Maybe it's something I ate…

Maybe it'll be better tomorrow…

I hope.

* * *

A/N- Uh oh... what could Link be thinking?!? R+R please, hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
